masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PenguinofDeath
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JoePlay/Mass Effect 2 Giveaway/PenguinofDeath-20100113121634 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 13:10, January 13, 2010 Request Just a quick request. Can you please remove the delete tag from your user page? If you don't want a talk page that consists of nothing other than an auto-message, which is no longer accurate as it also contains this message, just delete all the contents. Delete tags are for articles that don't seem necessary, not user pages. Adding the tag put your user page in the Candidates for Deletion category, and we don't do categorization of user pages. As I am always extremely reluctant to remove content from talk pages even when warranted, I thought I'd ask. Thanks, SpartHawg948 00:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Pointless talk page is pointless. ... ''Penguinof '' 08:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. Well, while I know that now, I had no way of knowing before you posted that whether you were an experienced editor or a complete novice. Therefor I erred on the side of caution and provided you with what I felt to be sufficient info to inform you why I was making the request in case you didn't know what a delete tag does. I have no idea going into these things how much experience people have editing. Sorry if I sound snippy, but it does get frustrating, me trying to ask politely and provide reasoning, only to have the other person reply that they know, they have all kinds of experience, and whatnot when there was no reasonable way going into it that I could have known anything of the sort. Just trying to do my job, here. SpartHawg948 08:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I look up a user's EditCount, or Google "User:" and see what they're like on other wikis to find out who I'm dealing with and how much of what I want to say they'll actually understand. If you'd done that for me, not only would you have discovered that I'm an Administrator on a wiki much larger than this one, but also that while some of the things I say come across as a bit harsh, I very rarely mean them to be. :) ''Penguinof '' 09:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I do have to leave messages like this fairly often though, especially lately with all the new info about ME2 coming out, too often to make looking everyone up practical, and 95% of them are complete novices. As such, I try to leave sufficient info that they know exactly what I'm asking of them and why. All I'm doing is trying to be helpful, and it's pretty aggravating when I try to leave a nicely worded, helpful message and get a response along the lines of "I already know that, I'm not new to this" or something like that, as if I have nothing better to do with my time than look up every new user to this wiki before leaving them a message. And just because you're an admin at another wiki doesn't necessarily mean you have any idea what this wiki's policies and standards are. We had an admin from another wiki (larger than this one) lately make a major headache of themselves because they couldn't (or wouldn't) understand our policies on spoilers, editing, reverting, and other basic stuff like that. So I don't make assumptions and treat everyone the same the first time around. SpartHawg948 09:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC)